Dawn-Michelle Baude
| birth_place = Southern Illinois, United States | death_date = | death_place = | movement = Postmodernism | influences = Robert Duncan, Alice Notley, Douglas Oliver }} Dawn-Michelle Baude (born January 15, 1959) is an American poet, journalist, and educator. Life Born in southern Illinois, Baude earned an undergraduate degree at San Diego State University. She did graduate work at the New College of California, where she was influenced by Robert Duncan and other writers in the Bay Area scene of the 80s. She earned an M.A. from New Collegein 1986 and an M.F.A. from Mills College in 1989. She then moved briefly to Athens, Greece, and then to Paris, France, where she married Laurent Baude (whom she divorced in 2008). Influenced by poets Alice Notley and Douglas Oliver, Baud published poetry [http://versemag.blogspot.com/2009/07/new-review-of-baude-ramos-ross.html Verse Magazine], University of Richmond, July 2009 as well as art criticism.Artcritical.com, July 2009 She was a frequent contributor to various magazines in the Condé Nast and Meredith Group, under the name of Dawn Kolokithas, Dawn-Michelle Baude and pseudonyms. During the 1990s, she also lived in Egypt and Lebanon, and gave birth, in 1996, to her son, Alexandre, the same year she received her Diplôme des etudes approndis from the Sorbonne. She joined the faculty in Bard College's year-abroad program at Lacoste School of the Arts where she moved in the art circles of Provence, making friends with poet Gustaf Sobin, artist Curt Asker, composer Anders Hillborg, writer David Ambroise and filmmaker Peter Montagnon. She has taught at the Université of Paris, the American University of Beirut, Alexandria University (Egypt), John Cabot University (Rome, Italy), and the American University of Paris.Comparative Literature Newsletter, American University of Paris, December 2004 She earned her Ph.D. in English from the University of Illinois at Chicago in 2003. In 2007, after 18 years abroad, she returned to the U.S. and made her home in New York, before moving to Las Vegas four years later. Baude launched "Mind in Vegas" in fall 2011. Recognition *Senior Fulbright Award, 2005-2006 Publications Poetry *''Good Morning, Bob''. Berkeley, CA: Flit Publications, 1985. *''Not Another Haiku''. Berkeley, CA: Flit Publications, 1989. *''Gaffiot Exquis''. Paris: Arkadin Press, 1997. *''The Beirut Poems''. Austin, TX: Skanky Possum, 2002. *''Sunday''. Paris: Signum Editions, 2002. *''Egypt''. Sausalito, CA: The Post-Apollo Press, 2002. *''Through a Membrane / Clouds''. Portland, OR: GONG, 2006. *''The Flying House''. West Lafayette, IN: Parlor Press, 2008. *''Finally: A Calendar''. Los Angeles: Mindmade Books, 2009. Fiction *''A Week In The Life Of The Marines, America's Most Elite Fighting Team''. Berkeley, CA: Transitional Face, 1988. *''The Anatolian Tapestry''. Berkeley, CA: Flit Publications, 1989. Non-fiction *''Letter From Africa''. Bolinas, CA: Evergreen Press, 1984. *''Tropologue''. Berkeley, CA: Poltroon Press, 1986. *''Lane Lines: A Sampler''. Paris: Cahiers d’Acropole, 1992. Monographs and Essays *''Notes Toward a New Theory of Pasta''. Berkeley, CA: Flit Publications, 1988. *''reConnaître: Curt Asker''. Paris: Réunion des Musées Nationaux, 2001. *''Everything is Perfect: The Art and Philosophy of Diego Jacobson''. New York: Ico Gallery, 2011. Communications *''Savoir Dire Non'' (with Marie Haddou). Paris: Flammarion, 1997. *''The International Lawyer's Style Sheet''. Paris: IBM EMEA, 2002. *''The Executive Guide to E-mail Correspondence: Including model letters for every situation''. New York: Career Press, 2009. Juvenile *''The Everything Kids Learning French Book: Fun exercises to help you learn français''. Avon, MA: Adams Media, 2008. Translated *Nina Živančević, Inside and Out of Byzantium (translated with Ken Jordan). New York: Semiotext(e), 1994. *Bernard Picasso, End Papers. New York: Pace Wildenstein Gallery, 1998. *Amin Khan, Vision of the Return. Sausalito, CA: ThPost-Apollo Press, 2012. Edited *''Van Gogh's Ear'' (an anthology of the arts). Paris: French Connection Press, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dawn-Michelle Baude, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 27, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Dawn-Michelle Baude at Woodland Pattern Book Center (1 poem) ;Prose *"Welcome to Egypt" * Articles on art at Art Critical. ;Books *Works by and about Dawn-Michelle Baude in libraries (WorldCat catalogue) ;About *Dawn-Michelle Baude Official website. *"Mind in Vegas" Official Website Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:San Diego State University alumni Category:New College of California alumni Category:University of Paris alumni Category:Mills College alumni Category:American University of Beirut faculty Category:American University of Paris faculty Category:John Cabot University faculty Category:Alexandria University faculty Category:University of Paris faculty Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets